headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Night Stalker: Into Night
"Into Night" is the eighth episode of the supernatural drama television series Night Stalker. It was directed by Fred Gerber with a script written by Frank Spotnitz. It was originally slated to air on ABC in 2005, but the series was discontinued midway through its run. It ultimately aired on the Sci-Fi Channel on March 3rd, 2006. In this episode, Carl Kolchak and friends must figure out why two seemingly innocuous office workers were found mummified. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Night Stalker was developed by Frank Spotnitz. It is based on the Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series created by Jeff Rice. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is included on disc two of the Night Stalker: The Complete Series DVD collection. The collection was produced by Buena Vista Home Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on May 30th, 2006. * The setting for this series is Los Angeles, California. * This is the only episode of Night Stalker directed by Fred Gerber. * This is the fourth and final episode of Night Stalker written by Frank Spotnitz. He previously wrote "The Sea". Appearances * This is the eighth appearance of Stuart Townsend's version of Carl Kolchak. It is the thirtieth television appearance of the character overall including the twenty episodes of Kolchak: The Night Stalker, where he was played by Darren McGavin, and the television movies The Night Stalker and The Night Strangler. He appeared last in "The Sea". He appears next in "Timeless". * This is the eighth appearance of Perri Reed. She appeared last in "The Sea". She appears next in "Timeless". * This is the eighth appearance of Jain McManus. He appeared last in "The Sea". He appears next in "Timeless". * This is the seventh appearance of Cotter Smith's version of Tony Vincenzo. It is the twenty-ninth television appearance of the character overall including the twenty episodes of Kolchak: The Night Stalker, where he was played by Simon Oakland, and the television movies The Night Stalker and The Night Strangler. He appeared last in "The Sea". He appears next in "Timeless". * This is the third appearance of Alex Nyby. He makes four appearances in the series in total. He previously appeared in "Malum". He appeared last in "Three". He appears next in "Timeless". Quotes * Carl Kolchak: I drive the night, looking into the darkness where our fears reside. Of things the mind dismisses, but the heart knows are real. Evils that lie hidden in the blackness. I have seen these evils. They have taken my wife, pregnant with a child never to be born, leaving me haunted by questions about her strange death and the deaths of so many others no one else dares to explain. So I drive, knowing we fear the night not because it hides these evils, but rather because it reveals them. .... * Perri Reed: Do you ever use the front door? * Carl Kolchak: Not if I can help it. .... * Perri Reed: Okay, so I'm just thinking here, but your idea is, is, what exactly, Kolchak? That someone grabbed these people's necks with this jelly on their hands. * Carl Kolchak: Possibly. * Perri Reed: And this idea doesn't seem, oh, insane? * Carl Kolchak: More so insane then that those people died from bug spray? .... * Carl Kolchak: The man in this photo was convicted of second-degree murder and armed robbery. * Perri Reed: We already know his name. * Carl Kolchak: Tony Vincenzo. .... * Jain McManus: "In battling evil, excess is good." It's Kahlil Gibran. * Carl Kolchak: Sounds more like Donald Rumsfeld. .... * Carl Kolchak: The police won't just let us into their crime scene. * Perri Reed: So you're sneaking in? * Carl Kolchak: I'm not sneaking--I'm snooping. .... * Carl Kolchak: There are evils that live amongst us, hidden behind walls, lurking in dark shadows. Open your eyes and you'll see them, but be careful you don't open them too wide. For once you've seen the darkness, the fear of it remains a part of you. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2006 television episodes Category:Stuart Townsend Category:Eugene Byrd